Pedestrian Crossing
by eric clutter
Summary: Traduction d'un doujinshi. Kakei et Mizumachi discutent à propos de leur première expérience en matière de relation avec un homme ou une femme.


**Les personnages appartiennent à Riichiro Inagaki et Yusuke Murata. **

_Passage pour piétons_

Les deux joueurs vedettes de Poséidon sont dans leur chambre. Kakei vient de sortir de sa douche et Mizumachi lui pose une question.

« Ce n'est pas ta première expérience, n'est-ce pas ? Avec les garçons ou les filles je veux dire. Était-ce en Amérique ? Comment était-ce ?

- Est-ce que tu veux vraiment entendre ça ?

- Oui.

- C'est arrivé un petit peu après que je sois arrivé pour étudier là-bas... »

POV Kakei

« Lâchez-moi, s'il vous plaît !

- Je ne pense pas que nous allons t'obéir. Devrions-nous t'apprendre comment traiter tes ainés ? »

Shun pense qu'il va passer un sale quart d'heure sauf que...

« Eh ? »

Ses opposant viennent de lui donner un fouet.

« Fr... frappe-nous avec ça !

- Bon garçon ! Cool !

- Fais-le avec cette chienne de Porky autant qu'il te plaira ! »

Les deux types qui s'en sont pris à Shun viennent de s'allonger par terre et ont enlevé leur vêtements. Ils ne leur restent plus que des sous-vêtements féminins ce qui laissent sous-entendre leur côté... très efféminé et masochiste à vouloir se faire battre par un homme plus jeune qu'eux.

Autant dire que cela reste un épisode choquant de la vie de Kakei.

Fin POV Kakei

« Alors j'ai décidé d'être vilain et...

- Désolé ! Je ne te poserais plus de questions à propos de ces choses-là ! Mes larmes m'aveuglent... Le blond se rappelle de quelque chose. Mais j'ai aussi eu une expérience avec une femme. Oui... oui... Ne me regardes pas avec ces yeux !

- … Ce n'est pas ta première fois non plus, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ah non, et bien... Je ne suis jamais sorti avec un gars avant. Mais lors de ma seconde année de collège, une fille m'a demandé de sortir avec elle. Nous sommes restés ensemble pendant un moment et ensuite... »

POV Mizumachi

« Quel est le plus important pour toi, le club ou moi ?

- Le club. »

POV Mizumachi

« Et elle m'a rejeté. C'est tout.

- Tu l'as rejeté.

- Quel était son nom ? Elle était dans une autre classe, alors je ne m'en souviens pas. »

Shun semble gêné par l'histoire de son petit-ami.

« Quel est mon nom ?

- Kakei.

- Non, « mon » nom.

- … Quel est-il ? »

Shun est soudainement pris de tremblements.

« Je plaisante ! »

Le blond sourit un instant de la blague qu'il vient de faire et s'accroche ensuite au cou du brun en toute amicalité.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Est-ce que tu veux que je t'appelle par ton prénom ?

- Pas spécialement.

- Hmmm. »

Kengo garde son compagnon dans ses bras en attendant une réponse franche de sa part, dix secondes... vingt secondes...

« … Et bien... peut-être quand nous ne sommes que tous les deux...

- Ahahahahaha. »

Ils se regardent droit dans les yeux et dirent :

« Kengo.

- Shun. »

… Gros silence...

« Bon, nous finirons par nous y habituer, au bout d'un certain temps. Pourquoi je transpire ?

- Tu as raison. Après un certain temps je suppose. »

_Plus tard._

« Ah mnn. »

Kakei et Mizumachi couchent ensemble. Tout deux halètent et rougissent sous l'intensité de leurs ébats.

« Kengo. »

L'emploi de son prénom dans une telle situation surprit Mizumachi et ne fait qu'accentuer la rougeur de ses joues. Kakei le répète encore et encore au creux de son oreille, inlassablement en continuant de pénétrer l'intimité de son amant.

« Kengo, Kengo...

- Uh mnn. »

Le blond se décide à faire pareil que son compagnon en prenant une grande inspiration avant de dire :

« Ah Shun. »

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, ils ont finis leur partie de jambe-en-l'air et sont couchés dans le même lit. Aucun des deux hommes n'osent ouvrir la bouche. Ce silence aurait pu durer très longtemps mais Kengo le brise.

« Sh... »

Kakei crut que le blond allait se servir de son prénom sauf qu'il se reprit avant d'avoir pu le dire entièrement.

« … Une douche et je reviendrais ensuite... Kakei.

- Ok Mizumachi. »

Difficile de changer ses habitudes aussi rapidement n'est-ce pas ?


End file.
